Broken Past, Brighter Future
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Having a dark past doesn't mean you can't have a a bright future ahead of you. Even with the thoughts wearing you down, there's always a chance for happiness. A male human X female Ursaring story.
Staring down at his fire a lone man yawned to himself. Sitting down on a log he poked the wood burning with a metal prong of some sort. If one was too look around this night, despite the only illumination being the moon from behind the clouds and the burning flames they, with obvious difficulty, would see being around some old field, facing neglect as it was lying next to an open wood, the trees standing tall behind the male. The ground was barely getting it's life back as the grass started to emerge from the solid soil. It was peaceful, yet the male was in unrest.

If one was too look at him you could tell he wasn't some wandering mo walking down the street. No, he seemed to be in his late thirties, if you might correctly guess. With a bald , shaved head you could see that he was well built despite the clothing he was wearing, which did little to hid his muscles in his arms, as his jacket lacked sleeves. What his flak jacket didn't lack, however, was solid protection, as it one of an armored uniform. With khaki trousers sporting a holster for a pistol, one could tell he was certainly not a salaryman. And the assault rifle sitting next to him definitely helped a little in that regard.

No, this was a man with an interesting past. And a dark one at that. But this is not the time for that story. No, this story really only starts with a new figure entering his area.

It really begins with the unnamed human taking a bite out of his ration bar, mumbling something about being so long with a large greasy burger, as he listened to the fire crackle and pop with the burning wood. The symphony of flames did little to calm his stress. Finishing the food, he listened intently to the outside world. He heard something, his ears yet to fail him. Slowly reaching down quietly, he fumbled for his rifle, and in an instant stood straight up and twisted around as he aimed his gun through the woods, keeping a firm grip on his weapon as he peered into the darkness.

"OK, whoever's there better come out right now." He ordered in an authoritative tone. His voice deep and full of history, and his stance one that had been drilled into his head a long time ago. Saying little more he held his breath, and quickly aimed at the area that moved before him. He kept his stance until the figure could fully be seen: Not an armed and dangerous human, which he was hopeful wasn't the case, but instead a single Pokemon, and a big one at that. With brown matted fur and a yellow circle around its chest was the Hibernator Pokemon, known to many as an Ursaring.

Slowly, the male lowered his gun, sensing no real threat from the other creature. Sure it was an imposing Pokemon too many, but the human had faced greater threats before, and even something like the ursine Pokemon would pose little danger to the trained male. Beside, it certainly didn't look hostile, more curious than anything else.

The Ursaring stood by the tree's, it features highlighted by the fire, as it looked at the male with interest. It seemed to be little threat. Slowly, the human leaned his gun back onto the log as he sat back down, focusing away from the Pokemon.

"You can sit if you want." He offered with little interest pointing to another log on the other side of the fire. "This is anyone's fire really." He said as he placed another block of wood onto the flames. "Free to whoever."

Without saying anything back the Pokemon moved around and sat down on the opposite side, facing the male with timid curiosity.

Moments passed as the two sat there, the human checking his gun while the Ursaring simply stared at him.

"What?" The male asked out of annoyance as he didn't even look up. Setting the rifle down he peered at Pokemon. It said nothing, did nothing, but watched on with mild interest. His eyes lowered down from its face, a basic expression adorned its face, down its chest and lower to its-

The Pokemon immediately closed it's legs over its crotch when it noticed where the male was seeing. Looking back up he noticed the blush that adorned the bear's face. It was also looking away, embarrassed. The human did take notice of this.

A few silent moments later, the male spoke up. "I need to piss." Getting up he walked into the shadows of the forest, disappearing to relieve himself.

The Ursaring watched on as the human walked off. Seeing him gone, it slowly let out a deep sigh as it opened it's legs wide, showing off its plump labia, swollen and awaiting its own release. This Pokemon was in heat. BIG time. And with her being the only Ursaring in the woods, not to mention their weren't any other Pokemon around large enough to help her, she had been suffering for quite a while.

She was quite surprised, to say the least, to see a human sitting down in the darkness of her home. Humans rarely came into the forest, and any that did usually just walked straight through it, or captured a Pokemon then leave. She's never seen one actually stay near it, let alone looking as if to sleep in the night. She never really paid attention to humans really, they never bothered her really, but she found this particular human quite interesting to be around. She didn't know why, maybe it was just the first human that paid attention to her. She didn't know. All she knew that seeing a male in front of her seemed to make her body respond to her eyes and make itself become apparent again.

The burning in her loins didn't back up, and it felt like hell to the poor Pokemon. Slowly she brought her paw downwards, slowly stroking her opening with her claw. This helped to calm her down if even just a little. She let out slow and deep breaths as she continued massaging herself, feeling a little better from her actions.

The human, meanwhile, had just finished bleeding his lizard, shaking himself off as he put his soldier back in the camp. All the while thinking about the Ursaring. How odd it was seeing just one around here, he didn't see any others, in fact he rarely saw other Pokemon at all. He had been walking through during daylight, yet he barely heard the sounds of the Pokemon speak their native language. He was lucky to see a few. Where the hell was everyone?

This forest is dead. No doubt it was alone in here. He felt bad for it. Still nothing he could do.

Walking back, he stopped walking when he heard some rather familiar grunts coming from his campsite, they were lowly and quiet, but he knew what they were. Without making a noise he peered out and saw the side of the Ursaring, lightly massage her crotch. Her eyes closed with her mind only focusing on herself. Giving off a smirk he silently moved around, crouching behind the female silently he moved his head to the side of her neck without her noticing.

Then, slowly yet thickly, spoke. "Do you plan on doing that while I'm still around?" In an instant the Ursaring froze, the massaging hand stop moving and she looked forward with open eyes. Slowly, she crooned her neck around meeting the visage of a smug human.

In an instant she jumped off the log and spun round, cheeks flushed and her crotch still leaking, standing rigid next to the fire. The human seemed to laugh a little at her disposition.

"Come now." He said with a smile. "No need to feel embarrassed. It's perfectly natural to do that." He noticed the Ursaring slowly back away into the woods, but he quickly moved forward towards her. Before she could turn and run away in fright the male immediately pushed her back, gently, so her back was pressed up against a tree just at the beginning of the forest. The light of the fire was shadowed from the form of the human managed to stand over the bear Pokemon, looking intimidating to the female. He had his left hand holding onto the tree as he looked over the Ursaring, his expression still smiling.

"Just next time warn me before you start masterbating, I'd prefer to have good nights sleep not interrupted by the sounds of a Pokemon massaging her pussy, OK." He brought his other hand up and rested it a little higher over her crotch, not touching it but still resting on her fur. He examined the female's expression; while she certainly wore one of embarrassment, pain (from her heat) and little bit of fear, she also seemed to be in a state of confusion. He guessed why.

"What? Didn't expect a human to be doing this to you?" He tentatively rubbed her fur in a calm manner. "This isn't my first experience being with a Pokemon, just to let you know." The Ursaring just stared at him in shock. The male leaned his head forward so he was inches from her face, moving to her left side so be closer to her ear. He did not cease his movements, instead moving them downwards so he was cupping her womanhood, gently rubbing her to calm her heat.

"Quite some time ago," he began his story, "When I was with my teammates, we happened to find a rather horny Meganium one boring night. Boy did she want it, and wanted it bad. We managed to calm her down as we gave her the best gangbang of her laugh. She was but a mess after, sopping with our cum." He said all this with a cheerful face, his eyes transfixed on the Pokemon's expression, who just stared in shock at him. "What, it's not as if we forced her too. Nah, she seemed to want this as bad as we did. We all slept soundly that night." He joked, the Ursaring wondering what he meant by his teammates. He had companions? Where were they? He was all alone. Had he been for some time? He did look rough.

"Course, that wasn't the only time." He continued, waiting for her to listen properly, who was now calming down as her heat dissipated slightly from his actions. "Then there was another time me and another good friend tag-teamed a furret; I got behind her and screwed her tail hole while the other did her front. How does that sound to you? Do you think I'm inexperienced in this regard? Bet you never knew Pokemon can be fucked there, did you?" The Ursaring didn't answer as she just listened intently. Truth be told she was kinda enjoying what he was saying. It did indeed turn her on even more than she thought she would. She couldn't help it, she would have presumed.

"Lastly there was this Ninetales I found, and let me tell you we were...close..." He trailed off, looking towards him, the Ursaring saw his grin disappeared, instead forming a frown. His movements stopped as he became silent.

"We were...very close indeed." He said mysteriously, before backing away and heading to the fire. Saying little more he placed more wood into the flames.

"Sorry." He laughed weakly. "I seemed to have killed the mood." The Pokemon just stood there, leaning onto the tree as the light hit her body.

"Ursa?" She spoke, getting his attention. He noticed her but didn't look away for his fire.

"I guess you could say; we were lovers. More than just a simple fuck. I think I loved her. She meant the world to me, despite knowing her for only...what 6 months? About I'd say. I thought maybe she was the only real light in my life. I felt so close to her that...I still can't believe she's gone." He said somberly. He wasn't one to cry, but he most certainly was close enough to, if he wanted to.

"Why'd she have to go?" He said to himself. "She was an innocent. She had no business with him. She had no business with us really. Why did he have to kill her? Was it down to some stupid fate of being a mercenary? Am I really destined to have no one close to me?" He looked up and saw the visage of the Pokemon still standing there, her flower still visible under her fur. Lifting her paw she gestured for him to come over. Standing up he walked over to the Pokemon, standing before her, just as she instantly grabbed his body and brought him into a loving embrace, shocking the human. Within a few seconds he returned the embrace, bringing his arms around and hugging her back as he rested on her, liking the feeling of her chest fur on his face. It felt so...comforting. Calming. Making him forget his troubles.

Then he remembered he was hugging a Ursaring in heat. Was she still in pain from the heat?

At least he knew a way to return the favor. Smiling her said to her without moving; "How would you like it if I helped you out?" Bringing his hand downwards he grasp around her lower region's opening, using two fingers he opened them up, earning a small moan from the female.

"Would you like me to go farther? Deeper even?" He asked the Ursaring as he massaged her vulva.

"Ursa! Ursa!" She replied with enthusiasm as she nodded her head. Moving his hand away he unbuckled his pair of trousers, letting his underwear drop down onto the floor below as he freed his erection, as he sported a rather immodest cock between his legs, then taking off his jacket, throwing it somewhere on the ground, so he wore only a thick shirt around his chest. Bringing his arms around her chest he held her, gently, to the tree. Rubbing his shaft along her entrance he spoke to her; "Ready?"

"Ursa." She responded slowly as he male started to penetrate her womanhood, going slow but steady as he didn't stop until he was fully in, the Pokemon panting faintly as she got accustomed to his size. Wasting no time he started thrust inside her, holding her firmly as she held him back.

The human felt the Ursaring's fur brush against him as moved up and down her chest while the female lay as still as she could, propping up against the tree for support as his thrusted inside her no-longer virgin flower, feeling every nook and cranny being touched as he pummeled her insides.

The male felt bliss as well, the female's pussy squeezing his shaft like a tightened vice, despite her size, begging for him to release himself inside her awaiting womb, to be filled with his his seed.

As strong and tough the male was, she could feel him being gentle with her. Yes, a little rough, but he seemed to be going slow enough to draw out the pleasure for her.

With this in mind it didn't take long for her to feel the approach of her own climax. "Ursa, ursa." She repeated in a quiet voice as the male could feel her starting to tense up. "Not long, huh? Like me to cum inside you?"

"Ring." She replied with a nod as he sped up his actions, hitting her pussy quicker than before, feeling his member being sucked into her organ as she came with a scream, her juices dripping down his cock as he came not shortly after, finally filling her womb with his white seed.

The male didn't let go as he held her firmly, letting her ride out the pleasure as he slowly let go, letting the female droop down and lean on the tree, her body twisting itself around, unknowingly letting the male get a good look at her two lower orifice's, one being coated with their shared loved juices as her puckered opening laid bare, giving the human a rather dirty idea indeed.

Moving his hand up he rested it on her backside, calmly rubbing it as he started to shift it downwards, surprising the female as he touched her anus. Turning her head around to look over him she could see, and feel, him start to rub around her ring.

"Tell me; have you ever wondered what it would be like to be fucked here?" The words confused the bear until she finally realized what he trying to ask of her. She gulped, unable to answer.

"Would you like to?" He whispered as he leaned over, using his other hand to hold her. Truth be told, she never really thought about it. Most Pokemon rarely did, really, as they had little reason to. Including those with humans. However, the idea seemed to...intrigue her. It was certainly new for her, and she could tell he would be gentle with her. Slowly, she nodded in agreement.

Giving off a big smile, he grabbed her waist and helped to lift her up, pushing her body so she was facing the other way. "Grab the tree, this may hurt a bit." He said to her, which she did just so, grasping the tree as she presented her rear to him. The male, who brushed his lower garments away, having to take off his boots, grabbed his cock and started to stroke it to full-mast taking little time as it was already half-erect by then. Noting that the previous action from before had coated his shaft with its very own kind of lubrication. With some now in his hand he moved it to her hole, pouring some in as his fingers prodded, albeit slightly, through her entrance. She gasped at the feeling, but didn't seem to repel it either.

Getting a hold of the female's backside he slowly prodded her entrance, having to lean downwards slightly due to her rather stubby legs. The female looked back as he gave her a concerned look. "I'll go slow. Just tell me if it's too much for you." The female turned away as to let the male continue. Breathing out, the male, started to enter her, eliciting a moan from the Ursaring as he only made it through a single inch, already it seemed too much for her to handle.

"Shall I stop?" He asked her in concern, but the Pokemon responded with an impatient "Ursa!" Seeing it as a sign to continue, he continued forward, surprised that he made it all the way through without needing to stop for her, the female already seemed to have gotten used to the foreign object inside her ass.

"Damn." Was all he could as he felt her grip was even tighter than before. Slowly the male rocked back and through the female, feeling her insides wanting more. Knowing he was in a fair rhythm the male brought one of his hands down underneath the ursine Pokemon and starting to massage her pussy as well, the sudden contact, combined with the pleasure from inside her anal cavity, caused her to moan out loud.

"Can't expect me to just leave you hanging now, can I?" He joked as he pushed his digits inside her crotch, fingering the female while he fucked her from behind. The poor tree she was using as support bared deep claw marks as the Ursaring buried them deep in the bark. The male remarked on the feeling of going balls deep into the Pokemon, knowing it wasn't the first or (hopefully) even last time, but still glad the Pokemon let it happen so easily. She was certainly a keeper.

Said Pokemon was in euphoria from the feeling of her anus being handled with his manhood while he was fingering deep in her pussy. Each thrust and shove inside her anal cavity felt so foreign yet pleasant to the Hibernator Pokemon, giving her a feeling she never knew could be experienced, while he was going to town inside her honeypot, pushing as many fingers as he can deep into her womanhood, feeling every inch of her insides, ignoring the white stains that coated his hands. Despite his roughness he knew not to be too hard on the poor Pokemon, but was still relentless on his thrusts.

It took even less time than before for him to feel his impending release. "I'm going to cum any second now." He told the bear as within a few more seconds of quick thrusting he finally released himself for the second time; staining her tailhole's inners with his cum as he gripped the female fiercely. The adding feeling of her backside being filled was the final motion to the Pokemon as she managed to come as well, sending her over the edge as she orgasmed, staining more of the male's fingers as she released over the ground.

Moments passed with the noise of the couple's heavy breathing and the crackle of the fire, now dieing down. With the male's erection passing and going back to it's limp form, he pulled out the female, a little bit of cum trickled down. He swatted his damp hand away as he walked to his campsite, reaching into his backpack he pulled out a cloth and wiped his hand until it was as clean as he could be.

Looking down he now realized he was naked from the bottom down, excluding his socks that were now a little bit dirty. Looking upwards he stared at the female he previously tainted with his seed, now on her knees, exhausted, unable to properly move herself. Walking back to her he stared at her for a few moments.

 _Would it be Ok…_ He thought, questioning himself. She seemed to be as lonely as he was. And she seemed perfectly fine mating with a human. Would she like to accompany him? It was her decision after all.

Without saying a word. He put his underwear and pants back on, followed by his jacket and finally his boots. He walked then over to the side of the female, noticing her struggling to sit back up. It seemed she wasn't that use to having orgasm's it seemed. He crouched down as he leaned into her ear.

"You doing OK." He asked her calmly. Her panting stopped as she leaned back over to see him. Her cheeks were red and she definitely looked tired, but also a little bit happy to see him. "Here, let me help you up." Grabbing her sides carefully he lifted her up, the female, now felt able enough to stand properly up. Letting her rest her arm around his neck he slowly walked her off to nearby the fire, behind one of the logs, as he gently lowered her to lie on the floor. Grabbing his backpack again he pulled out a thin blanket and draped it over himself and the female as he lied down over the Ursaring, resting on her chest.

Second past as neither said a thing. The male spoke out first.

"How do you feel?" He asked, with the response being her patting his head. He chuckled lightly at that.

"Tell me...how would you like to join me?" He let out a long pause. "I can tell you're all alone here. You could come with me, if you'd like. I could always use the company." Looking up at her, he saw her give off a genuine smile, just in time too as the fire finally ran out of fuel, coating the couple in darkness, the light from the moon was just enough for the two to see each other. Pulling himself upwards he laid a firm yet gentle kiss on her muzzle, letting it draw out before resting back on her chest, turning away to face the stars as he felt the Ursaring calm down, letting herself sleep.

He smiled lightly as he dreamed towards the stairs. _I will never forget you Roxanne. Even now, but I know where you aren't. Sorry if I had made you upset right now. Do not worry, I will not rest until you're revenge is done and over with. But right now, I got somebody else to make smile everyday._ He swear he saw the image of her, staring down at him with a look happyness, one he thought he'd never see again.

 _I know you'd want me to be happy, so thank you, for everything. Goodnight...Roxanne._

Closing his eyes, he though of little more than sleep, ready to face the next day. Ready to to continue his search. At least now he can wake up with a smile.

 **Well I needed to do at least one anal, Didn't I?**


End file.
